User talk:Acapnia
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for editing Shadowplayer! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! You can also choose to contact one of these contributors for help! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Contact an Admin: ::ToaInfinity ::ToaFairon ::Varkanax39 ::ThatDevilGuy I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Varkanax39 (Talk) 22:56, December 9, 2010 Shadowplayer's Journey That sounds great! But, I think that Skorr and Vicoran shouldn't trust each other. I mean like, they both want to kill Shadowplayer, but neither wants the other too. 'Cause they want to. Make sense? :P --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that they allie, but both plan on betraying the other. Just a question of who betrays who first. (I'll decide when I write it.) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) New Image Email me , and I'm reply, then attach the image. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:55, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :It looks stretched... Too strecthed. Sorry, but no. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 01:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, thanks for the effort, but no. :) I think the font could change to something epic. I don't think we need a new image yet. Not until more activity comes. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 01:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. Admittedly, I forgot. Hopefully TDIL will be finished and put up on CBW today! :D --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It is done! :D :D :D :D. I made an alternate ending. I'm just deciding on the last paragraph, as I like the new I've done and the old one. Hmm. Any suggestions? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Too late! D: Oh well. It didn't fit in with what happened anyway. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The Fall of Metric Nui Novella You go first - I'm multi-taksing... --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 07:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Progress on ECO has started! :D Anyway, I'll not really any help until I finishing planning ECO. I should read up on the Toa Elementals aye? Actually, could you tell me about them? Thanks. :) Scrap what I said (but still tell on the Toa Elemenatals), I can plan now. My head's a little empty now... Lol. :) And using Nalek might be a problem. When is this set, by the way? Before SPJ/TDIL? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :D Right. Go. Tell me about what the Toa Elemantals are going to be doing, and I'll give my feedback. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I've got to go now, sorry. Talk tomorrow. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Here I am! :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry, as it will stuff his story line up. Azar could though. :) Sorry to disapoint... --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Make one? He's really basic. Unless you don't have the parts. If Nalek does appear, it would be non-canon. And that would suck. Uini could appear (as a villian). --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) lolwhut? If. Read TDIL. And his page. --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) For Nalek: TDIL is after The Fall of Metric Nui, I think. Depends on when TFMN is in comparison to SPJ. To give you an idea of whne my storyline is set out, ECO's sequel ends when Teridax dies. And on your video about you custom Xbox 360 controller (that looks awesome! XD), was that your uneditted voice? O_o --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Non-canon Nalek it is then (sad face). I mean like, is that what your voice sounds like normally? And you're tall. XD --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah okay. :) I know 'cause you have big hands for a 13 year old. XD --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I'm 5/11ish. 172+ cm. We use the metric system over here. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) 16 in like 3 months. :) I taller than average. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol okay. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yay! --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 08:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I, Reptor17, invite you to join The Assault Contest.--'Evilkitteh' 15:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC)